II Love You
by LoveYouUnderTheSun
Summary: Italy loves Germany and Germany loves Italy. How are they going to find out? A lunch out turns into a dinner out witch turns into drinks after.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one ~

It was a bright sunny day in Italy when the adorable nation woke at noon. 'What should I do today?' Italy thought to himself as he stretched as he opened and closed his eyes trying ti get used to the afternoon sun. He had wanted to to spend the day with Romano, but he had become so moody and scary for some reason, probably due to big brother France or somrthing like that. But anyways Italy decided that life would just be easier if he stayed clear of his twin brother the time being.

It was warm today as Italy walked out on the balkeny with his cup of esspreso. 'Japan is busy with political matters today, so I can't call him. Big brother Spain is going to be busy with Romano, so that means France and Prussia wouldn't but be far behind to cause trouble.' Italy shuttered thinking about what happened last time the three of them got together when his poor brother was angry.

So that only left one person, his bestest best friend in the whole world. "Doitsu." The nation said looking down at his feet smiling to himself. He went into thought about the tall muscular German who kept the small nation safe when in trouble. He had the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen. He also had the most beautiful, soft, silky blond hair. He then thought about how warm his strong arms were when he ran into them from big bad England.

Italy loved Germany very deeply. He wished everynight that he could tell him how he felt. But he was scared that Germany would think he is weird and wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. So for now he would just love from a far.

Italy felt the warm breeze aganst his skin and was brought back to the real world from his thoughts and went to go call his friend to see what he was doing today.

Germany had been awake since the eary hours of the morning. He had already ate his breakfast, read the newspaper, walked his dog, and had just finished the lastest novel he had picked up from the second hand book shop last night.

He put the book down on his coffee table and looked around his quite house. Germany bent down in his arm chair to pet his dog. surprisingly he was kinda feeling lonely. He was so used to his brother, Prussia running around the house making messes, (that Germany was constantly cleanning) talking, yelling, singing, stomping around with that little anoying thing he called Gilbird - basicly doing whatever he pleased. But he was gonne out with France. And if he wasn't wecking havic. Italy would be here talking a mile a minite, "Doitsu! Doitsu! My shoe is untied. Doitsu! Doitsu! I fell and scraped my knee. Doitsu! Doitsu! I'm hungry. PASTA~!"

Germany softly chuckled to himself thinking about Italy with his bright smile, soft hair that always smelled good, and that infamous hair curl witch was forbiden to ever be touched. Italy was always happy whenever he saw him. He liked that whenever Italy was around he give him his undevided attention.

Germany snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the telephone ringing.

"Hello, this is Germany speaking."

"Hi Doitsu! How are you today? I'm good. Oh well you never asked did you haha thats ok. Anyways I was wondering what you were doing today? I thought maybe we could spend the day together. I'm not doing anything today and everyone is busy. We could go out and eat, maybe pasta. Ohh I love pasta! Every kind too..."

Italy was going on and on and on about everything under the sun he could think of to talk about. Germany secretly liked listening to everything he had to say all the time. So he let him go on for just a second longer to hear his voice before intrupting him.

"Italy?"

Oh God how Italy loved to hear Germany's voice. It sent shivers down his body.

"Ye-yes Doitsu?" Italy half way thought that he was going to say he was busy.

"I actually have nothing to do." Germany could feel his face getting warm, he was blushing a bit. But why? "I would really like to spend the day with you. It's kinda quite around here."

Italy started squeeling into the phone and jumping up and down holding the phone. He also started talking so fast that Germany was missing everything he was saying. At one point he even had to hold the phone away from his head to save his ear. When Italy finally calmed down enough to talk, Germany started to talk.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Ummmm well I just got up so I would like some Breakfast, or lunch. What time is it?"

Germany sighed, "It's one in the afternoon." Germany then did a face palm. How could someone sleep so long? "You said you wanted pasta right? So I will be over to your house soon so we can go to your favourite place."

"Ok Doitsu see you in a bit." Italy said happily. Italy put down the phone clapping and singing to himself. 'Serious time' he said to himself. 'I need to find an amazing outfit that Doitsu will love.'

Oh my Gosh, first chapter down. What do you think? Comments are always welcomed. I want to know what everyone wants. :) Thanks for reading 3


	2. Chapter 2

Heey everyone! Chapter two here hope you like :)

Chapter Two ~

Italy ran down the stairs at the sound of the door bell. "Doitsu, I'm coming hold on!" He yelled trying to get his tie just right. The Italian opened the door to see the tall German who was waring a thin, tight "v neck" long sleeve grey shirt that showed off his muscles. And warn blue jeans and the brown loafers that Italy had gotten him for Christmas last year. He also had on a thin silver chain and a shinny silver Rolex.

Italy blushed when he saw Germany. "D-Doitsu you look very good today." He said looking away trying to hide his face so he could not see his blush. But too late he did. This made the German blush aswell. Germany rubbed the back of his neck noting what Italy was waring. An airy white button up shirt with a loose black tie and black pinstriped dress pants. He also noticed the white watch that he was waring that he had gotten the smaller nation for his birthday this year. "Uhh, you look good too Italy." Gremany said after a moment of silence. Braking the silence

Italy stepped out the door hooking his arm around Germany's. "The pasta isin't going to order itself is it? Hahahah" This caught Germany off gaurd, but then this is the kind of thing that he really loved about the crazy little nation.

They were almost at the gate when Germany stopped and tugged on Italy. "What is it Doitsu?" He said as he looked back at Germany tilting his head to the side smiling. 'I wish you wouldn't look at me like that.' Germany thought biting his lip. "D-don't you have to lock the door Italy? You are so forgetful sometimes." Itlay giggled running down the walk way to lock the front door. "Thank you Doitsu. I don't know what I would do if you wern't around all the time."

Germany thought for a moment about what it would be like if he wasn't around to keep order. There were kitties everywhere eatting pasta because it was all over the place. Italy was running around in his underware and Japan had a cosplay dress on complete with a wig. What would this world come to?

Germany suddenly felt a hand in his and his heart began to race. This was almost an overload for his brain. He looked down at Italy who was stairing up at him right in his eyes. "Doitsu, I really am truly happy I have you in my life. You are my best friend you know?" Then he felt Italy squeeze his hand just a little tighter for a split second. Then the feeling was gone. Germany found himself looking down at his hand where Italy had just placed his. He was blushing like crazy and gasping just a tiny bit trying to figure out whay had just happened.

"Come on Doitsu! I'm starting to get very hungry." Italy said as he held his tummy. "Ok, ok lets go. Good thing this place is so close." Germany said coming back to reality, shaking off what had just happened. 'Thats it! I can't take it anymore. I have to tell Italy how I feel about him. I want to feel that every second of my life!' Germany was telling himself. 'But how?'

At the restaurant Italy orders spaghetti while Germany wanted to try the lasagna. The two plates were set down infront of them and Italy dug right in while Germany took the time to cut all of his up first. "Be carful Italy. Remember you have a white shirt on don't forget." Germany said handing him his nappkin.

Italy grabbed the nappkin, "thank you Doitsu." Italy giggled and wiped his mouth and chin. "So how do you like your food? Is it good? I don't think I have had that yet." Italy said playing with a meatball on his plate. "Here have a bite." Germany smiled feeling a of a blush coming on stretching his arm across the table with a fork full of lasagna. "Wow thank you Doitsu!" Italy ate it right off the fork. "This is amazing! I think I will order this next time. Oh here." Italy placed one of his meatballs on Germany's plate. "Now it's equal." Italy gave Germany the bigest smile ever. This made Germany squirm in his seat a bit.

The two were finishing dessert when Germany spoted Spain and Prussia coming into the restaurant and Spain saw them and motioned for Germany to keep quite. So Spain krept up behind Italy, put his hands over his eyes and said in his ear, "guess who?" As he peaked the smaller nation on the cheek. "AHHH Spain your here!" Italy said jumping up out of his seat ataching himself to Sapin.

The two of them went into there own world cooing at eachother laughing and playing with eachother's hair. Germany used to find this weird until he got used to it. 'Thats what they do because they are so close I guess.' Germany thought to himself. 'It sure is cute.' Germany was looking at them smiling until his view was disturbed by his brother.

"Hey West. How are you?" Prussia asked as he sat in Italy's chair and started eatting his tiramisu. "I see you still haven't confessed your unding love to Italy yet have you?" Prussa smirked and laughed quietly at his brother, who had become as red as a tomato. "Br-bruder don't say things like that so loud!" Germany said louder. Italy looked over "Is everything ok Doitsu?"

"Uhh yeah bruder and I just have to go to the washroom." Germany said getting up and grabed his brother's arm dragging him to the washroom. Prussia laughing the whole time. "What is wrong with you bruder? Why would you say something like that when he is standing right there?" Germany asked looking down at his brother with hurt eyes. "Aww sorry bruder. I just want you to be happy. And its Italy that would make you happy. You know what? The awsome me is going to make it happen, tonight." You could see the wheels turning in his head. Then a grin crossed the albino man's face.

"We are going out for dinner and drinks after. Yeah, that's what we will do. Do you got that West? Cancel all other plans." Then he turned around to go tell Spain what was going on. Gremany was left in the washroom wondering what had just happened.

Germany walked back to the table feeling a bit nervous. 'What is my bruder planing?' Germany thought to himself. Looking up he saw Spain leaving. "See you later tonight Germany." Spain said waving with one hand and holding a take out in the other. "Romano is going to be angry with me again. We took so long to get his lunch." He said looking down at Italy rubbing his nose with his. "Are you sure your going to stay here Gil?" Spain asked. "Yup I need to spend some time with my dear bruder." Prussia said winking at Spain who inturned smirked. And with that Sapin was gone.

"I am so exsited to go out tonight. And I think it's wonderful that you and your brother have invited everyone to you house for dinner first Doitsu." Italy said truning to meet Germany's eyes. "I did what?" Germany asked. Prussia elbowed his bruder and gave him a glare. "Oh yes haha well you know its been a long time since we have all gone out and all." Germany said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well come on now. Everyone in my car. We have to get the house ready." Prussia said moving twords the door. "Si. Ummm can we got to the store first I don't think Doitsu has enough food in his house." Italy said buckling his seatbelt. "Good thinking Italy." Prussia said turning around and rufling the little nation's hair.

'Oh God what have I gotten into?' Germany wondered as he watched out the window. He looked back at Italy who had fallen asleep in the back seat. Germany's eyes softned and he smiled. Whatever was going to happen tonight, Germany was determind to tell Italy how he felt. "Bruder, don't worry about anything. Everything will be alright." Prussia said in a soothnig calm voice the Germany was not used to hearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~

Prussia pulled into the driveway. Germany got out of the car first and walked around the car to wake up Italy. He gentlely opened the side door and stared at the little nation for a moment. 'His skin looks so soft. I wish I could just touch it.' He thought. Germany took a deep breth in. Italy's smell filled him completly. It was a sweet musky smell that he was fighting to resest taking the nation to his bed. Germany blushed a bit due to his thoughts.

He leaned into the car, closer to the nation to pick him trying to be carful not to wake him. Their faces were at level for a moment. Germany turned to admire Italy for one more moment. He then noticed just how close they were. Just a fiwe more centemeters and their lips would meet. This made Germany blush a deep shade of red. He was actually more tempted then ever to take the little nation right then and there in Prussia's car.

But then the moment was gone. Prissia had passed Germany carring a bunch of bags and stopped to look at the two. "Stop day dreaming lover boy and help me with these bags!" Prussia said booting Germany's behind causing the quite large nation to very lightly brush his lips against Italy's and fall into his lap.

Italy then woke up looking down at Germany who was face down in his lap. This made him blush. Italy then wailed, "Doitsu! Doitsu what are you doing?" This was kind of embaressing to Italy because he liked having Germany so close.

Germany intantly got up not wanting to upset Italy. He hit his head off the roof of the car rather hard causing him to yelp in pain. He then backed out of the car. His face the redest it had ever been. He was holding the back of his head in pain and his mouth, not beliving their lips had just touched. He was trying very hard to talk but was so flustered that he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Italy looked up at Germany confused. He yewnd, "Doitsu what were you doing?"

By this time Prussia was laughing uncontrollably. This was the funniest thing he had seen in a long while. This was almost so funny that he couldn't hold the bags. He never would have thought that one small kick would cause so much trouble. But then Germany turned his head away from Italy to his brother. Germany's eyes were wide with pain and embarassment. They spoke to him saying, 'help me bruder, please.' No matter how almighty and awsome the great Prussia was, he was, and always would be a sucker for his baby brother.

"Uhh, Italy come show how to make pasta and I will show you how to make frikadellen." Prussia quickly said jurking his head twords the house. Italy suddenly forgot about everything that had just happened due to the magic word, pasta. "Yey! ok Prussia, you know I really like frikadellen. Germany makes it for me all the time but he never showed me how to." Italy said smiling jumping out of the car. Then he started going on and on again. "So what kind of pasta do you want to make? Romano is coming he really likes..."

"Yes, yes. Italy grab some bags. We need to start soon." Prussia said laughing. He then looked at the flustered Germany. "Bruder maybe you should go and check on your head upstairs."

"Yes bruder, g-good idea. I will come down and help you in a minite." Germany said unlocking the door. He then ran up the stairs to his room and locked the door. 'Today is just too much!' Germany thought. ' But bruder promised that everything was going to be ok. I really was Italy so bad.'Germany laid back on his bed for a moment. "His lips were so soft." He quietly said out loud bringing his fingers to touch his lips.

"Ahhhh! What Spain? Why do we have to first, go to that potato bastrd's house to eat his nasty potato food, and second, go out to help him defile my stupid little brother? I don't want to! I will not! I refuse!" Romano screamed throwing his hands in the air walking over to the couch ploping down on it, his back facing Spain swearing in italian.

Spain smiled and shook his head. He slowly walked over to the couch to sit behind his little Lovino. "Lovi, thats not fair of you. Think about it this way. What if someone didn't like us being together and told you that you couldn't be with me?" Spain said whispering into Romano's ear. His eyes widened at this thought. a tiny bit of fear came over him. Romano then truned around to face Spain. He reached his hands out and grabed on to his lover pulling him into a tight hug, burying his face into the larger nation's chest. "NO!" he shouted. "No one can take you away from me."

Spain was a bit surprised but happy at his Lovi's actions. He loved these moments they would share in private. You see no matter how loud, mean, rude, and physical Romano seemed to be, he was actually a wonderful lover behind closed doors. This wasn't very often, so Spain made the most of it and pulled Romano even closer, returnig the hug. "Romano, no one will ever take me away from you. I promise. I will love you foever." He whispered into his ear gentlely.

Romano then looked up at his partner very blushed. "Tonio, ti amo?" Spain then beemed his bright smile chuckling a bit, his eyes as green as ever. Oh how he loved his little Lovi. He was unbaraly cute no matter what. Spain then gentlely grabed the littler nation's chin lifting his head just a bit more. "Ti amo my darling." He said connecting their lips for a sweet kiss.

They pulled away for air and the moment was gone. "I am not going." The blushing Romano said crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh but you have to!" Spain squeeled bear hugging Romano making him fall back on the couch. "Get off! Gett off!" Spain started playfuly kissing his neck and tickling Romano's sides. Spain was laughing having a good time tickling the little nation. Trying to evade the swings and kicks. "What will happen to your dear brother? He will be sad you aren't there to eat his food. You know he's cooking tonight just for you?" Spain said.

"Really?" Romano said as he stopped for a moment thinking. 'He has such a cute thinking face.' Spain thought waiting for Romano to speak. Romano did like his brother's cooking. And he secretly did like going out to club with Spain because he liked to dance. But no one would ever find that out, ever. "AHHGG! Fine let me go get ready then we will go to the stupid head's house. And get on a nicer outfit too! If / your/ going to the club with /me/ you have to look good." Romano said smirking walking twords the stairs to their room.

Ok so how do you like it so far? Sorry it took so long but I'm getting ready for school. Ti amo means I love you in italian. Frikadellen are a favorite meat dish throughout Germany. They are round, somewhat flattened meat dumplings, made from ground beef, ground pork, or a combination of the two. Unlike other dumplings, Frikadellen are pan fried or deep fried. I really love them. They taste soo good :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~

Germany composed himself and walked down the stairs. He could already smell the food. He also herd his brother and Italy laughing in the kitchen. 'They had always gotten along with eachother. I love to hear Italy laugh.' Germany thought.

"Uhhh, is there anything I can do?" Germany asked looking down rubbing his neck. "West, you finally came down to help us!" Prussia said turning to his brother with a big smile while holding a spoon in his hand. He also had a pink frilly apron.

Germany couldn't remember the last time his big brother had cooked for him. It must have been when he was small. But the apron, that was new. Eventually Prussia had tought him everything about cooking that he knew then stopped altogether. Germany smiled, "Just like old times eh bruder?" He was trying to hide a smirk.

"What this?" He asked tugging at his apron. "You have one too. Now we can all be the same." He said stiring the sauce winking. "Where did you even get these bruder?" He asked a little annoyed. "I put them in the cart when you wern't looking. Even Italy has one, see?" Prussia said pointing at the happy Italian.

"Look at me Doitsu!" Italy said doing a twirl. He had an apron to match Prussia. Suprisingly it fit him very well. Prussia watched his brother turn a shade of pink and start to squrm. 'Wow he really likes Italy. I mean he has talked about him a couple times but I never knew how sereous he was.' Prussia thought. 'This better work. I am cooking, waring an apren and giving up a Friday night for this.'

"Here Doitsu, put it on." Italy said looking up at Germany with his big smile, holding the apron in his hands. "I didn't think there was any chance of you waring pink so I got you a white one." Prussia said with a smirk. Germany sighed, "Do I have to bruder?"

Now Prussia had become a little annoyed. 'Dose he even know what I'm doing for him?' He thought as he tapped his foot on the ground. "Dose it look like you have to? The great awsome me has one on so that means you do too!" Prussia insisted. "Please Doitsu. It will be fun." Italy said looking up at him still with his huge puppy dog eyes. Now invading his personal space. Italy knew Germany never said no to this. 'Stop looking at me like that.' Germany thought.

Germany put his hand over his eyes, he just couldn't say no to the adorable nation. "Fine, give it to me." He snached the apron out of his hands. He unfolded it and slipped it on. Germany then looked down in horror at the sight of "KISS THE COOK" in big pink block letters. "N-no I can't do this." Germany said trying to take it off. "This is stupid!"

"Oh look what I accidentally (on poupose) bought." He said as he pointed and laghed. "I like it!" Italy squeeled. "Please keep it on Doitsu." He then asked. "Well as long as you have that on." Prussia said walking across the kitchen. He then gave his brother a kiss on the cheek. "Ahh bruder stop!" Germany cried pushing off the smaller German.

"Ohhhh me next! My turn!" Italy said. He then got up on tip toes and tried to kiss his cheeks. "No that wont be nessesary Italy." Germany said waving his hands turning red. "But Prussia did! It's my turn!" Italy pouted.

Italy had his full body on Germany. "Kiss, kiss like I showed you the other day Doitsu. Italy slowly wraped his hands around Germany's strong neck and waited, still on tip toe. 'Oh Italy I wish it was that easy. Why can't I just come out and say it? I'm scared.' Germany thought. Italy was so tiny compaired to him. Germany liked this about him. Even through his cloths, his body was so warm and inviting against him. He could feel Italy's heart beat against his.

'I want to feel his warm soft cheeks. But he is so tall, it's hard. Doitsu, you are so beautiful. I wish the words would fly from my mouth to your ears but you would never understand.' Italy tholught looking up at Germany. His blue eyes were amazing.

"Uhgg fine, Itlay hold still." Germany said. He bent down gently grabing his small shoulders and brushed both cheeks. They were burning with with blush. 'This is torture!' Germany thought. 'Bruder better be right. I better have my Italy by the end of the night.'

"There, is that better now?" Germany asked turning his head hiding his face. "Yes Doitsu, now I can keep cooking." Italy said with a big smile skipping back to the stove.

"We have everything under control here bruder. You should go set the table." Prussia said plopping a pile on plates in his hands. "Go do it. Hurry, everyone is going to be here soon." Prussia said waving his brother away. "Ok, ok I'm going." Germany sighed leaving Prussia and Italy alone in the kitchen.

'Let's figure out where Italy stands in all of this shall we?" Prussia thought to himself. "Italy," Prussia said with his devilish smile. Italy turned to look at him. "yes?" He asked. "Do you like my bruder?" Italy instanly turned back to the salad. He chocked. "What would make you think that Gillburt?" Italy was now getting red mixing the salad rather too hard.

'Is it that obveous?' Italy thought. 'What if Doitsu can see it too? Oh no what should I do?' Prussia was standing there waiting for an answer. "Umm, and what if I said yes?" Italy finally squeeked out. "AWWW you do!" Prussia said flailing his arms on Italy. He rubbed his cheek aganst Italy's. Still in his hug prussia said, "I think that it would be so totally awsome if you guys got together. Not as awsome as me but still pretty much up guys are so good for eachother because your so oppisite you know?"

'Prussia is ok with it! Yey!' Italy thought smiling to himself. Prussia pulled back from the hug. "I really want you guys to get together. When West is with you he's not such a stick in the mud you know?" Prussia laughed. "O-ok Prussia." Italy smiled sheepishly. He was now as red as a tomato. "Just go with the flow tonight and everything will fall into place." Prussia said with a wink and he turned back to the food. 'What dose he mean?' Italy thought nervously. "Go make sure bruder is ok in the dinning room Italy. You should tell him to change before everyone gets here."

Ok so chapter 4 done :) How do you all like it? Sorry for the wait, school has been so rough :( I also thought of the beginging of a story for Italy and Romano 3 :) So reviwes would be awsome you know. Oh and much love to my reviwes so far :P 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~

Germany had the table set perfictly. He had his hands on his hips, proud of what he had done. Italy then came out from the kitchen with wine bottles. "Doitsu, you should go change before everyone gets here. I don't want Romano to become impationt after dinner." Italy said placing down the bottles on the table where Germany had left room. "Thats a good idea Italy, thank you. " Germany said rubbing the back of his neck. Italy walked around the table so that he was standing next to the conciderably taller nation. "No problem." Italy grinned. " just want everyone to be happy and everything to go well. I'm just so happy that we are spending so much time together today."

'You have no idea.' Gemany thought. He wanted to hug Italy so bad at that very moment. He really was debating it when they herd something at the door. This made Italy jump. 'He is so cute.' Germany thought.

You could hear the men from the other side of the door. "Let me in! It's too hot out here brother!" Romano yelled. "France is looking at me weird!" Then they herd scofling . "No I will not take off my cloths to cool down. You keep your shirt on too! Keep ypur hands off me! Spain help me please! Rape! Rape!" Romano started to pound on the door. "I know your in there!" Italy was now giggling listening to what was going on.

Germany Didn't want a merder secne on his pourch so he gracfully picked up Italy and placed him out of the way then opened the door. "Welcome everyone, sorry for keeping you waiting outside, my hands were full." Germany said eyeing Italy with a smirk, it was funny to listen to Romano.

Romano came in first fanning himself. He looked quiet annoyed and flustered due to his blushing face. Germany didn't know if it had more to do with the heat or France, and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know. Spain rushed in after him. "Please Lovi don't be angey. We are going to have a good night." He was despratly trying to to cling on to Romano's arm. Finally last one in the door was France who had a bright pink hand print on his cheek and a smug unsatisfied look on his face.

Stepping out from behind Germany Italy looked up at everyone saying, "Hello everyone! Dinner is almost ready. He then tryed to hug his brother but it didn't work out at all. For once Italy was being smart for a moment and decided not to annoy him farther so he moved on to Spain and France who faunded over him. Italy loved atenchon.

Germany became very aware that everyone in the room knew how her felt about Italy. This made him so uncomfertable. Germany became absorbed in his nervous thoughts until France spoke to him. "Good evening Germany. By the way nice apron." Germany looked down remembering what he was wareing. "Umm I am getting changed. Make yourselves at home." He blushed hard and hurried up the stairs.

"There is something wrong with Doitsu today. He is acting really funny." Italy said looking at the stairs with a sad face. "Ahh don't worry little one." France said pulling him into a loving hug. "Hey get off my brother you perv!" Romano said hitting him. "Fine, fine I'm off." France said releacing Italy holding his hands up in a surrendering pose.

"Hello everyone from the awesome me!" Prussia said from the kitchen door way. "Is bruder upstairs?" He asked looking at the set table. "Yes, he is getting ready." Italy smiled. "Well you should get changed too." Prussia said shooing Italy up the stairs. "Dinner will be ready soon." Prussia smiled at Italy. "Ok good idea. Are you sure you are going to be ok in the kitchen by yourself?" Italy asked. "Don't worry I have these guy to help me." Prussia said.

"Romano I need your help." Italy said grabbing onto his brother's arm. "No I am not helping you get dressed! You are grown! You can do it yourself!" Romano yelled pulling away. "But please, your so good at picking out my outfits." Italy pleaded with his brother. "Oh yeah you should go up with him Lovi." Spain perked up. "If you don't you will have to sit in the living room with Fance because I have to help Prussia in the kitchen." Romano didn't have to think long. "Fine I'll go. I'm not going to stay in a room by myself with that." Romano pouted pionting at France. "Awwee you guys, I'm not that bad." France puoted.

The brothers walked up the stairs together. They passed by Germany's room to the room he had made for Ithay since he was there so often, not that he ever slept in his own bed, he used everything else in the room. Germany had set up a dresser and mirror . The room also had a closet filled with cloths as well. Everything in Germany's house matched it was chocolete brown, cream, or blue.

They really loved cloths. They were almot as bad as girls. "I want to ware that new shirt you bought me. I think I have it here." Italy said looking through the closet. "Whitch one?" Romano asked. "You know the sparkley one that has the Italian flag on it." Italy said thowing a very tight pair of black skinny jeans on the bed. "Oh here it is." Italy smiled looking back at Romano.

Italy fell back onto the bed. Romano smiled at this cute site. Romano went to lay next to his brother. He was a completly different person around his brother when they were by themselves. Even different from Spain.

He cuddled down close and wraped his arms around the smaller Italian. "Italy, you will never forget me will you?" Romano asked into his brother's back. "Oh gosh Romano, I could never forget you. What do you mean?" He asked shimmying around to come face to face with him. Romano looked down playing with Italy's buttons. In a small voice he said, "You are always with that stupid Germany. I miss you brother. You are hardly ever home anymore. I know you really like him, but if you were with him you would never ever see me. I don't want that to happen."

"That would never happen! I love you Romano! Ti amo! Ti amo!" Italy said reaching his arms around Romano's neck and nuzzled into his cheek hard. They layed together for a moment just hugging eachother. Romano broke their happy silence first. "Promise?" Italy smiled and looked at Romano then kissed him gentaly. "Italy, your so wonderful." Romano said with a blush. "Don't worry aboyt it Romano, no matter who I like we will always be brothers." Italy said brushing the hair out of his brother's face. "Will you help me get ready now?"

Romano smirked, "Yes you idiot." They got up and Italy changed into his outfit. Romano found a sliver belt loop chain and a long silver cross neckless for Italy to ware. He also found a ring waith a red stone that he took for himself.

Romano stood in the mirror fixing his hair. He looked back at Italy, then thought about why they were all here and cringed. He couldn't imagin anyone, esspecialy that potato bastard having his brother. But at the same time he couldn't help but be happy for him. He watched Italy pranse around the room going on about Germany. For his brother, and only for him, Romano could do this. But the moment that German bastard hurt his brother there would be hell to pay, not just normal hell, Romano hell.

Italy joined his brother at the mirror. "What are you thinking about?" Italy asked. "And don't tell me nothing! I can tell." Italy poked at Romano's ribs. "Ok i was thinking about Germany. I know you like him and I just want you to be happy." Romano blurted out in one breath with clenched fists and eyes shut tight. "You care!" Italy squeeled jumping and grabed his brother. "But I don't know. I don't think Diotsu likes me like that. I try to tell him how I feel but I don't think he understands what I'm saying." Italy had this exspression of hurt on his face that Romano could not bare.

Romano hugged Italy tight. "Oh he is just so dence, don't worry." He wished he could tell him about Prussia's plan. Not that he was told very much, just that Prussia was determined that Germany and Italy were going to to home together. Pluse Spain had made him promise he wouldn't say anything to Italy about it. Romano couldn't brake a promise to his lover. He sighed, "Are you ready? Lets go eat." Italy straighted out his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. "Do I look ok?"

'He actually looks really hot.' Romano thought looking him up and down. Somehow that Italian could make a sparkle T-shirt and a pair of jeans look good enough to go out clubbing. He was a bit jelouse. He had to try hard to look so good. He was in an itchy red dress shirt and black pants. He liked the idea of matching so downstairs Spain was in the same thing but green. "Yes, don't worry, you always look good." Romano said walking to the door.

Germany was already downstairs. He was waring a tight black T-shirt that showed off every muscle. He had gray faded jeans on with a thick leather belt on. His hair wasn't it's usual slicked back ether. It was neatly messed with gel. He was quite sexy. Italy squrmed a bit looking at Germany. It wasn't everyday he got to see him like that, wait never.

"Now we can start dinner." Germany said smiling at the two coming down the stairs. He and Romano didn't get along very well but Germany always tried for the sake of Italy. He figured it was just a protective brother thing. He undertood because he shared this thought whenever Prussia would bring home some shaddy girl or guy in a drunked escepade. At times like these he was actually thankful when he brought home France. At least he knew the guy.

They all sat down to eat as Prussia and Spain brought out the food. It had been a while since Germany had had so many people in his house. He decided he liked the noice once in a while. He found himself actually having fun.

Everything tasted so good but Germany was so nervus that he could hardly eat. His nerves had gotten the better of him. He was looking down at his plate picking at all the food. "Doitsu, are you ok? Your not eatting very much." Italy asked looking up at him. This made Germany blush at the monent. 'Italy cares about me...' A sall smile crossed his face. He then felt a smaller, cool hand on his face. "Doitsu your all red, do you have fever?" Italy asked with concern. Germany blushed harder at Italy's touch. It felt really good. "Don't worry about him Italy. He just wants to get to the club. A man needs a few beers. Bruder, your alright, right?" Prussia said eyeing his brother from across the table with a devilish grin. "Yes I'm fine." He said with a smile as he pulled away from Italy's hand.

"Well I'm full." That was a very good dinner my dear Italy." France said looking at the Italian sitting next to him. He grabbed at his waist and pulled him for a hug a nuzzle. "Ahh your picky!" Italy giggled. "It wasn't just me, Prussia, Germany, and Spain helped too." Italy was so modest. They all knew that he had done most of the work. Italy lived for the kitchen. "You must dance with me tonight. Promise?" France asked still holding on to him. "Deal." Italy said with a smile. "Oh Romano we must have a dance. It will be so much fun. We haven't in so long."

"No, I don't like dancing." Romano lied. He liked to dance, he was very good at it, but thought it was femanent so he rarly did and didn't want everyone else to see him dance, that was for sure. "Oh really Lovi?" Spain asked beeming his huge smile. "Will you dance with me?" He asked. "No I said that I don't dance."

Spain always got what he wanted in the end. He was just like that. Spain wraped his arms around his lover's waiste and whispered into Romano's ear. "I will let you top me tonight my dear." He smiled and nipped at his ear. Romano was very red now and looked at his lover in disbelife. It wasn't very often that this was offered to him. Romono would be stupid not to take it. Relucktantly he said yes witch made Spain smile even wider.

Italy turned to Germany. "Doitsu will you dance with me?" He didn't say anything for a minute. He really didn't know how to dance. He always looked quite stupid trying to in his kitchen at home. But he didn't want to disapiont Italy. Besides he saw how Italy danced. He wanted that tiny body grinding on him all night long. "Umm well Italy, I can't really dance but," Germany was cut off mid sentence. "Oh thats ok. I will teach you. It's really easy Doitsu." Italy smiled.

Prussia came out from the kitchen. "Alright, alright, alright. Lets likr get this awesome show on the road." France picked up the phone. "I will call the cabs then." Romano and Spain looked in the mirror one last time while Italy and Prussia were closing up the house. "This is it. This is going to really happen now. There is no going back is there?' Germany thought to himself looking around. His eyes set on the smiling Italy and he calmed. Yes this is what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it has been so long. My family and I have been going through a lot of stuff with my grandfather and I have just left a really dark place in my life. But i am so ready to start writing again. Thank you everyone for understanding.<strong>


End file.
